


The First Meeting of the Chthonic Wedding Planning Committee

by Schalakitty



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Gift Fic, Long-Haired Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty
Summary: Zagreus and Thanatos have decided to get married but that means that now there is anactual weddingthey have to plan for. Luckily, they have two mothers and a best friend forever to assist them.[Gift fic for franshookie]
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	The First Meeting of the Chthonic Wedding Planning Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for franshookie [[Twitter](https://twitter.com/franshookie_art) | [Tumblr](https://franshookie-art.tumblr.com/)] after she drew lovely art based on a suggestion of mine in the ThanZag Discord Server. In kind, I offered to write a ficlet for her as thanks and she wanted something related to Thanatos and Zagreus getting married so have some fluffy wedding planning fic.

The realization came but mere days after their  _ Engyesis _ \- after they had already publicly pledged their intentions to marry before the whole House. Zagreus had held Nyx's hand in his own alongside Thanatos holding on to Hades' and they had both promised to take care of one another to their parents as they exchanged betrothal rings. A slightly non-traditional but still very sweet ceremony for the first of their vows. 

But afterward came the slow sinking realization that  _ neither _ of them knew much of marriage rituals. No one had been married within the Underworld in aeons and even then, the wedding between Hades and Persephone had been a wholly secretive affair. So perhaps, this would be the first true wedding  _ celebration _ in the Underworld. 

And thus therein lies the conundrum - how many mortal and Olympian traditions do they adopt and how many do they craft for themselves? 

"Of course, we need to have a proper feast," Zagreus states first and foremost as the informal 'wedding planning committee meeting' has convened in the West Hall. The normally quiet reading nook by the River Styx has been completely rearranged, seats now in a ring around the cleared off table and the two grooms to be seated together on the settee side by side. 

Spinning in the air, Dusa raises her duster aloft as she agrees, "Yes! Another feast for sure!" 

"It has been quite some time - and this time it will be under even happier circumstances," Persephone points out, already making some notes of her own. 

Beaming at the very idea, Zagreus suggests, "Do you think we could allow Euridyce to come to the House and help out in the kitchen? She does make the most wonderful desserts. Oh, and then she and Orpheus could sing for the dancing too! Something no one outside of the Underworld has heard in an age or two."    
  
"That sounds quite festive," Nyx agrees, working alongside the Queen on outlining everything required. "So, that would take care of the desert, the music… We do still need to work out the main course, the flowers, the outfits…"   
  
"Oh, I'm wearing red," the Prince immediately suggests, already beaming with pride.    
  
With a slight roll of his eyes, Thanatos points out, "Zag, you always wear red."   
  
_ "And? _ It looks very dashing on me, thank you very much," he counters, preening just a bit. "Something like what I wore for the painting, perhaps? With some of your poppies tucked in among my laurels?"    
  
"Isn't that… a little much?" Death murmurs softly, shyly glancing away and letting his hair veil him. With how he is letting it grow back out again, it's nearly as concealing his hood.    
  
Taking his betrothed's hand in his own, the Prince soothes, "Than, it's our  _ wedding. _ Nothing could possibly be too much." Smoothing his thumb over the golden band in slow circles, he then continues, "Or is it too much for  _ you?" _   
  
With a little worry to his lower lip first, Thanatos then confesses, "No… I would not have asked for your hand and pledged that I would take it from your Lord Father if I didn't want this. It is merely that such public expressions are still  _ difficult _ for me." 

"It shall only be for a day, my child," Nyx assures, not wishing to see her son wither so. "We can make sure that your  _ Epaulia _ is a far quieter affair. And then, after that - we will arrange it so you both have a much needed, extended break from your duties."

"Mother, please," he shushes with a slight golden blush dusting his cheeks as he looks away from her gentle but knowing smile. 

Suppressing a chuckle at seeing his Beloved so flustered, Zagreus then prompts, "And what about you? What color would you like to wear?" 

Quietly, Thanatos admits, "I would like to wear purple, if that's alright. To match the laurels we picked out for me."    
  
Almost half the table chimes in to assure him that it is beyond merely  _ alright _ . Persephone ends up as the voice of clarity as she offers, "I think that it sounds like a lovely wedding - one groom in vibrant red, the other in majestic purple, perhaps gold accessories for you both. We can have poppies and myrtle in both shades - maybe some roses and hyacinths as well?"    
  
"You'll bring them down from the surface for us?" While some flowers still manage to grow in her subterranean garden, the idea of having a piece of her surface one sets Zagreus' eyes aglow.    


"But of course! I'll bring anything you wish, as much as you wish," she promises, just as her smile turns wistful and fond. "I never thought I'd have the chance to see  _ you, _ let alone see you married. I will do all that I can to make this a happy occasion for all of us." 

"That is my wish as well," Nyx assures in kind. "How the mortals and Olympians conduct themselves in these matters may offer you guidance, but in the end, the wedding shall be a blessed one simply because it is  _ yours." _

Unable to hold back her own enthusiasm, Dusa adds, "Yeah! We're all just so happy for you two! So no matter what we need to do to make the day special, we'll do it!" 

"See, Than? Nothing to worry about," Zagreus follows up with a smile and another light squeeze of his hand. "Well okay, maybe one small thing to worry about…"   
  
"And that is?" Death inquires with a gentle tilt of his head.   
  
"Will our casks of wine be strong enough to withstand another assault from Lord Dionysus' thirst?" He wonders, his tone serious but his eyes bright with two tones of mischief. 

And finally,  _ finally, _ that brings out not only a smile from Thanatos but one of those soft chuckles normally reserved for the Prince alone. Perhaps there really  _ isn't _ anything to worry about. Not when he has Zagreus standing at his side and the Prince's ring upon his finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact I Learned while Poking at Ideas for this fic - Red, Purple, and Gold were all considered to be traditional wedding colors in Ancient Greece! And poppies were also wedding flowers too. Like wow, when your ship actually matches their culture's wedding traditions as if they're destined to be together or something. 
> 
> For the specific terms, an Engyesis was a public proposal to marry, usually exchanged between the groom and the bride's father which I switched up just a bit here. I can imagine both Zagreus and Thanatos going to the respective parent to ask for permission to marry their son so I thought that a joint Engyesis was a cute idea. 
> 
> The Epaulia was the celebration held the day after the wedding when gifts were offered to the new couple.


End file.
